The Game of Love
by charmedatwriting
Summary: ON HOLD Disclamier : I dont own greys anatomy sadly. This is my first fanfic ever. it's the story of Meredith & Derek's live and how they got where they are now. All one big flashback read it & see what I mean. All main characters included


Meredith was sitting on the front porch of the house she shared with her husband and there two kids. It was her day of so she was just sitting as the kids were at school she was alone she was looking at a photo album she had found with photos as far back as when she had been an intern at Seattle Grace. She started to remember back to that time and how her life and the lives of her friends got to where they are now she let the memories take her back. It was to her like living it again in her mind.

_**In 2006 (In Meredith's mind that is)**_

It was a cold day in Seattle as Meredith Grey stepped out of her car in the hospital parking lot. She was nervous as she had a huge secret hannging over her head. She knew it was wrong but she had done it now & coud not change that nor did she really want to it was months now since Addison had gven Derek the ultimatum that he had to choose but he just couldn't.

Littlel did he know Addy had a secret aswell she loved Mark and was planning on leaving Derek for good. Meredith wanted him to choose her but didn't let the other interns know it. She knew it was wrong but she had been to see Addy & she was the reason of the ultimatium she and Addy had been friends for a while now and she her what she thought about the marriage & Addy totally agreed.

_FLASHBACK_

**Addy:** Seriously you think so

**Meredith:** Absoulutly you dont love him you said that yourself & you love Mark

**Addy:** I know & it kills me to like him I hate what its doing to Derek

**Meredith:** But you know he doesnt love you anymore

**Addy:** No he loves you since he first saw you in Joes that night

**Meredith:** What makes you say that?

**Addy:** He says your name in his sleep, he looks at you all the time, he request you on his service when he can, he talks about you, & you know it

**Meredith:** well you love Mark & dont want Derek maybe you should leave him

_END FLASHBACK_

She walked up to the hospital and saw Derek sitting alone in an attempt to be friends she said "Hi"

all he could say is "Addy left me, she left me"

"I'm so sorry are you alright"

"I... she says I don't love her she doesn't love me and hannded me divorce papers"

"Ouch anything I can do" Meredith knowing it was her fault but deep deep down was glad she know had a chance

"Meet me in our on-call room in an hour" he said cooly

"Derek" Meredeth said annoyed

"What"

"I have work so do you so maybe later" Meredith joked

"I'll hold you too it" Derek laughed joining in

"See you later I see the Nazi coming"

"kiss good-bye" Derek asked not expecting it

With a quick kiss on the cheek she left and walked the remaning steps to the hospital doors leaving a stunned Derek sitting on the bench.Meredith stepped inside and was greeted by the Nazi.

"Dont even think about it" was the first thing she said as Meredith aprotched her

"What?" Meredith said with no idea what the Nazi was talking about

"You know so dont play dumb Grey you are still an intern he's your boss and married"

"You mean me and Derek no I was just saying hello we are friends"

"Well I don't believe that you dont kiss friends like that even on the cheek" she added before Meredith could speek

"But you have been warned if I catch you two as much as looking at each other the wrong way I will have your asses understand"

"I'm your boss Miranda you cant tell me what to do & who not to look at" said Derek as he approtched

This is gong to be one of these days Meredith thought as she went into the locker room and she wasn't wrong.

By lunch that day she had spoken to Addison who said she should date Derek they both loved each other.

So Meredith did meet Derek that day and the day after for quite some time but keeping it a secret from everyone. They knew what would happen if they got caught but they didnt care they loved each other and thats all that mattered to them.

**_A/N this is my first fanfic ever so any ideas would be very much appreciated I have a very rough idea where I'm going with this. Please read & review_**


End file.
